finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo's Dungeon 2 items
This is a list of items that can be found in Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Potions Potions have randomized names until they are used or otherwise identified--the item is not identified until AFTER the effect occurs. They may be helpful or harmful. They may be used (drunk), kicked, or emptied; if drunk or emptied, they will leave behind an Empty Bottle. Potions do not stack. Potions can be found randomly in shops. Unidentified potion types include: Bubbly, Creamy, Exciting, Flabby, Flimsy, Glowing, Greasy, Oily, Powdery, Slimy, Soft, Sparkly, Stout, Syrupy, Tasty, Thick. Essences Essences are obtained by dealing the death blow to a creature by kicking an Empty Bottle at it. This doesn't do much damage, so you will need to remove quite a bit of the monster's HP first. Essences may be used (drunk) or kicked, but they are also useful for fusing into Claws and Saddles to give them special abilities. Essences do not stack. Essences are never found for sale in shops, unless you sold the essence to the shop in the first place; the listed gil value is how much the shopkeeper will PAY for them. If one were to buy back one's own sold essence, one would need to pay twice the listed amount, as the resale value of items in this game is half of the buy cost. Lamy the Lamia in the bar in the basement of the Chef le Tonberry's restaurant will tell you what an essence, determined at random from the ones that you are carrying, does (she won't tell you what Lamia essence does though). Nuts Like potions, nuts have randomized names until they are used (eaten) or otherwise identified--the item is not identified until AFTER the effect occurs. Also like potions, they may be helpful or harmful. And also like potions, they may be used or kicked. However, unlike potions, they can also be used in fusing equipment. Nuts do not stack. Nuts can be found randomly in shops. Types of unidentified nuts include: Fragrant, Mellow, Pasty, Plump, Ripe, Salty, Savory, Smooth, Spicy, Sweet, Swelled, Vinegary. Books Books cast spells when used. Chocobo has no MP or native way of casting spells, so he must use these. Chocobo may not use books when he is suffering from Silence. Effects may be enhanced by high magic skill and Feathers. Casting the spell once uses up one book. Books of the same type stack to 99. Books can be found randomly in shops. Note that unlike other items, which have to be directed at the target by kicking them, can miss, and require an unobstructed path to their target, single target spells cast from books may be aimed at any enemy on screen. Cards Like potions and nuts, cards have randomized names until used or otherwise identified--the item is not identified until AFTER the target (if any) is chosen and the effect occurs. Also like potions and nuts, they may be helpful or harmful. And also like potions and nuts, they may be used or kicked. Using or kicking the card uses it up. Cards do not stack. Cards can be found randomly in shops. Roughly speaking, cards in the Chocobo's Dungeon series fill the same role as scrolls do in other games in the Roguelike genre. Types of unidentified cards include: Bent, Dull, Patched up, Punctured, Scorched, Slippery, Smeared, Stained. Stones Stones are ammo, to be kicked at the enemies. They may also be equipped to the ranged weapon slot and fired with the L1 button. Stones of the same type stack to 99. Summon Stones When used, summon stones summon a summoned monster to make a single powerful attack, then vanish. Summon stones do not stack. They can be found randomly in shops, except for the Phoenix stone, which is a dummied item. Miscellaneous Items These may be used or kicked. None of them stack. Except for the Pink Tag, which only drops off Omega Weapon, most of them can be found randomly in shops. Category:Chocobo's Dungeon 2